The present disclosure relates to content presentation.
Many mobile devices allow users to navigate network content (e.g., web content) using a browser application on the mobile device. For example, users can navigate to and download content associated with particular web pages. Additionally, many mobile devices also allow mobile applications to be downloaded and executed on the mobile device. A mobile application is an application specifically designed for operation on a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). In some instances, a mobile application can be created to provide content from a particular web site. Some mobile applications can also include advertisements positioned within the content of the mobile applications.